Miracle Beyond Miracles
by Twilight Feather
Summary: After finally escaping from Noah's virtual world, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto get out of the virtual pods, only to find Mokuba Kaiba still inside them. Will he make it out with only 10 seconds left to spare? Can Seto cope with the death of Mokuba if he dies?


> Miracle Beyond Miracles
> 
> **Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just everything else…the story, my OCs, ect.
> 
> Hello and welcome to my NEW one—shot fic about the Kaiba brothers! I hope you enjoy this and I got the idea from watching the last episode of Noah(the dub version because that is the only one I get ¬¬) today. So, please enjoy it!
> 
> **Summary**: After finally escaping from Noah's virtual world, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto get out of the virtual pods, only to find Mokuba Kaiba still inside them. Will he make it out with only 10 seconds left to spare? What does Marik want with Chiharu? And can Seto cope with it if Mokuba is destroyed?
> 
> ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()
> 
> Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto opened their eyes. They were back in the real world again, safe from the destruction that was going to happen soon in virtual world, and then it would be no more.
> 
> Seto got out of the virtual pod and looked beside him. Mokuba was still unconscious in the pod! He rushed over to his brother's side, and opened the pod."Come on, Mokuba,"he pleaded. "Virtual world explodes in 2 minutes…I need you here…"
> 
> Yugi watched silently as Seto pleaded.
> 
> '50 seconds until satellite destruction…'the computer said.
> 
> "Mokuba, please, open your eyes!"Seto pleaded."Where are they?"an impatient Chiharu asked Joey Wheeler.
> 
> "I don't know, but I hope they make it before…"Joey didn't even want to think about what might happen if the 3 friends didn't make it out alive.
> 
> "Seto…Mokuba…Yugi…"Chiharu said silently. "Hurry up, please…you don't have much time left."
> 
> Little did they know, Marik was watching her from a far distance.
> 
> _Why does she look so familiar?_ Marik thought to himself, confused at his looking at Chiharu every now and then, almost as if studying her.
> 
> _Wait…Sakura! That's it! She is the reincarnate of Sakura, the Queen Of Egypt!_ Marik thought, snickering._ Well, I will be sure to add her powers to my collection._With that, Marik walked away, snickering.Joey looked over confused at Marik and shrugged his shoulders.
> 
> "Something wrong?"Tristan asked Joey.
> 
> Joey shook his head. "Naw. It's nothing."
> 
> '10 seconds until satellite destruction…'
> 
> Everyone gasped. Where were those guys?
> 
> "Mokuba, please, open your eyes!"Seto pleaded.
> 
> Mokuba wasn't moving. His eyes were closed and Seto felt against his heart, only to find it slowly beating, and not much of a beat, either. He was starting to get worried.
> 
> '5 seconds until satellite destruction…'
> 
> "Kaiba, we gotta go, now!"Yugi yelled.
> 
> "No, I am not leaving until…"Seto looked at Mokuba, who was stirring.
> 
> "Mokuba,"Seto said, sighing in relief as his brother opened his eyes slowly. He helped his brother out of the pod, and the three of them raced to the blimp as fast as they could for five seconds left.
> 
> "Hey, look!"Joey exclaimed, pointing.
> 
> Chiharu looked over and smiled. _They're all right! What a relief…_
> 
> "Come on, guys!"Joey exclaimed.
> 
> "We got ya!"Tristan and Duke exclaimed.
> 
> A few minutes later…
> 
> Everyone was on board the ship, all but one passenger. They had gotten out of the blast, all except one. That one was…Mokuba Kaiba.
> 
> Seto stared out the window as the central computer blew up, hearing his brother's screams in the distance. He thought his brother was right behind him, but when they shut the blimp door, he knew he was wrong.
> 
> "Mokuba…"Seto said, looking out the window, biting his lip.
> 
> Yugi looked at Seto with a look of sympathy. "Kaiba, are you ok?"
> 
> Seto ignored Yugi and continued to look out the window, hearing his brother's cries for help.
> 
> **/Sakura, there has to be SOMEWAY we can help Mokuba before it is too late! There has to be!/**  
  
****
> 
> **I could teleport him, but it may all ready be…**
> 
> **/Just try it, jeez, I'll do anything!/**
> 
> **Ok, aibou…**
> 
> Sakura started chanting a spell and a white light shown through the room. Mokuba lay on Chiharu's bed now, unconscious, and close to death.
> 
> "It worked! Oh, my god!"She exclaimed, running over to her brother. She felt his heart, and noticed it was not beating.
> 
> She frowned. "I have one spell left…if it doesn't work, then he is doomed."
> 
> Mokuba started to glow while Chiharu began chanting. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly to see a blurry image of what was to be his sister in front of him.
> 
> "Ok…wait…so, I'm not dead?"Mokuba asked questioningly, cocking his head to the side in confusion.
> 
> Chiharu smiled and ruffled his hair. "Nope. Now, go see your brother because he is probably sulking right about now, ya know."Mokuba smiled, grinned, hugged his step-sister and raced out of the room, yelling a thanks.
> 
> "Seto! Niisama! Are you in here?"
> 
> Seto thought he heard his brother's voice calling out to him. He must be losing it. Mokuba is gone and that is it. Nothing left to say. But, he opened the door anyway, out of curiosity.
> 
> He was tackled to the ground by a mop of black hair. "Niisama! Niisama!"
> 
> Seto gasped and looked up. Sure enough it was Mokuba. He squeezed his brother so tight that he was turning blue.
> 
> "Mokuba, I thought you were…"
> 
> "Seto, I wouldn't leave you. Even if it was my big chance, I would never leave you."
> 
> Seto smiled. "Thanks, kid. You don't know just how much that means to me."
> 
> "Niisama?"Mokuba asked while relaxing in his brothers arms.
> 
> "Hmmmm?""I love you."
> 
> Seto smiled and ruffled his hair. "I love you too, kid. And I promise, I wont let anything like that come between us again."
> 
> "Promise?"
> 
> "Promise."


End file.
